


[神本]碎片

by 季溦凉 (shinkaiforest)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/%E5%AD%A3%E6%BA%A6%E5%87%89
Summary: 神木隆之介X本乡奏多。短打合集
Relationships: Kamiki Ryuunosuke/Hongo Kanata
Kudos: 1





	1. 点燃

**点燃我。融化我。**

神木心血来潮，想逗一逗家里的那一位。他想得很好，只需要凑过去，用柔软的，女孩子在喜欢的人面前那种怯生生的语气，和那个人讲话。在配音的过程中已经练习过很多，他已经驾轻就熟。结果站到人面前，还没能成功喊出那人的名字，自己却先羞耻起来，嘴巴开合半天，愣是没能发出任何声音来。

他捂住脸，留下本乡一头雾水。

本乡已经习惯神木偶尔无厘头，但这么无疾而终的还真是不常见。他看着这个人抱着头蹲在地上，完全是一副懊恼得要命的样子。他伸出手戳了戳那个人。

“隆？”

对方还是不抬头。

他忽然想起什么来，笑了一下，清了清嗓子。

“神木君。”

柔软的，在喜欢的人面前特有的语气。

是这个人的声音，神态，又或是他全身心早已被这个人掳获，哪怕只是这样叫了自己的名字，他便整颗心都融化了。

神木抬起头，看见本乡蹲在自己身前，抱着膝盖歪着头望向自己。

神木吐出一口气，去拉本乡的手：“你发现啦。”


	2. 心臓を殺す方法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016神木生贺。

**心臓を殺す方法**

某天本乡奏多惯例在家里招待他的大亲友，对方一进门就笑容满面地把一个口袋推到他胸口，说是之前出外景的时候买的当地著名糕点。他愣愣地接过来，虽然亲友平常就是笑呵呵的，但今天有点用力过猛，简直像是演出来的，倒不是说对方对不起他自己一直以来有口皆碑的演技，本乡之所以会这么想，全凭直觉。果然，在他玩了一会游戏之后再去看，映入眼帘的就是趴在桌子上散成一摊的神木隆之介。

如此反常的状况让本乡扔下了游戏手柄，赢不过二宫先生也不要紧，反正自己都“过着神木隆之介的人生”了，操心这个人生的正主也无可厚非是不是。

“怎么了？”

“嗯……”神木把头从桌子上抬起了一点点，却支支吾吾地说不出一句完整的话。认识神木这么多年，碰上对方欲言又止可还是第一次。专注负面思考一辈子的本乡思考起了各种能够震荡对方人生的难题；恋爱了？被姑娘甩了？让姑娘怀孕了？然而眼前正闷闷不乐趴在他家桌子上的这位前辈虽然在业界摸爬滚打许久，在这方面却不是个乱来的人。那就是工作方面？啊可是他们从来都不会讨论工作的啊……难道是家人？

正当本乡化身侦探绞尽脑汁的时候，神木似乎终于下定了决心，问出了那个困扰他许久的问题：

“カナタ你会壁咚吗？”

本乡想，要不是自己现在就坐在地上，一定会上演搞笑艺人擅长的段子，从椅子上翻下去什么的。饶是如此，因为这一句简单的问话，本乡依然受到了不小的冲击。他定定地望向神木的眼睛，里面映出自己的影子是真的，困扰也是真的。

“你……”本乡想了很久，也没能想到什么委婉的用词，“恋爱了？”

“嗯？诶？啥？”神木睁大眼睛，从桌子上弹了起来。

如此慌乱，大概是真的恋爱了吧，本乡想。是被女孩子嫌弃不够霸气？但是霸气这玩意有什么好啊，又不是海贼。他发散着思维从地上爬起来，无视了微微作痛的胸口，顺便也把神木从椅子上拉了起来。

“其实也没什么难的。”他拉着神木来到墙边，让还在茫然状态的神木靠在墙上，然后，“啪”的一掌拍在了神木脸边的墙上。

“我没有恋爱！”

像是被这声响震回神了，神木这一句话几乎是喊出来的。

“啊？”本乡猛地收回手，甚至往后退了一步。

“我是说，我没有恋爱啦。”神木有点害羞地笑起来，抬起手挠了挠自己的鼻子。“只是在漫画里看到，想象了一下，觉得自己做不到啊，因为会很害羞……”

他想起对方儿时的唇红齿白，当时他觉得对方真是可爱，他一直很想亲一口。而现在这个褪去了儿时圆鼓鼓线条，变得轮廓分明的神木隆之介，则让他……

“刚刚是不是吓到你了？不好意思啊。”在神木一脸担心地凑到面前来，本乡才发现自己刚刚无意识地按住了自己的心脏。“刚才拍那一下是不是很疼？”手被人轻轻拉起来，捧在了掌心，“啊，已经红了……就算是壁咚也不用这么大力的吧？”

本乡想说没关系，但最终还是没开口，任由亲友把自己拖到沙发上坐下。而他的心脏还在激烈地跳动着。

他只希望对方没有发现。

虽然觉得本乡的手应该没什么问题，但是为了以防万一，神木还是拿了冰袋过来，看到本乡乖乖地敷着自己的手，神木倍感心满意足。于是想起了之前的对话。

“真没想到カナタ会对这个反应这么大呢。”

他看到亲友抓着冰袋的手紧了紧。

“如果对着女孩子做不到的话，那你要不要对着我试试？”

本乡之前被他强迫着按在了沙发里，那个沙发很软，人坐下去就像是能陷到地球另一端去。而他的亲友现在就坐在那里，微微扬起下巴，一个诱惑与挑衅兼备的姿势。

“噗，对着カナタ就更做不到了啊。”

“你又没试过。”

“激将法对我没用的。话说你不吃吗，这里的落雁真的很好吃的……”他剥开一个，举到亲友嘴边。

“我有手。”

“不是疼吗。”

“还有另一只。况且你在转移话题。以后总会遇上各种状况的，这不过是其中那个比较容易搞定的。”

他叹口气，把没能推销出去的点心放到一边。“好吧。”

神木把一只手抵在沙发靠背上，另一只手垂在身边，其实最好的位置应该是放在扶手上，可那里已经有了本乡的手。

他的眼睛对上了本乡的。咫尺之间他们能感觉到彼此的呼吸。

自己想象中会害羞起来的，就是在面对这个人的时候啊。

他叹口气，把额头搁在大亲友的肩上，苦笑起来，“这个还真是做不到啊。”

“但你成功了啊。”

“诶？”

他抬起头，本乡确实被他困在身体和沙发靠背之间，无处可逃。

本乡耸耸肩，“接下来你只需要做到定番就好了。”他漫不经心地说，然后闭上了眼睛。

他们离得这么近，神木看得清本乡脸上的绒毛，他伸出手，轻轻地碰了一下对方的脸颊，本乡的睫毛抖了抖，然而并没有睁开眼睛。

“カナタ……”

神木不用回忆任何少女漫画情节，就知道所谓的定番指的是什么。

可这个人是我的大亲友。他听见脑子里有个声音说。他想那大概是理智。

然而现在正在他眼前的是本乡抿紧的嘴唇和微微颤动的睫毛。

心跳的声音盖过了其他一切。

神木终于缩短了他们之间最后的距离。

Fin


	3. 线

Handsome Festival2016登台之前，吉泽看见神木在手心写字吞了下去。他凑过去，“哎哟隆你还紧张啊。”

“嗯，因为要唱歌啊。”

“嘛……放松放松。”吉泽拍拍前辈的肩膀，忽然想起一个想问很久的问题来：

“别人都写‘人’字，怎么总觉得隆你写的笔画特别多呢，你到底写了啥啊？”

神木抬起头，看了吉泽一眼，这一眼让吉泽一下子僵住了。

虽然在戏里没少演变态，可神木隆之介本人还是个认真有礼的清爽青年，是导演口中不似凡间生物的存在，是女孩子们所说的草食系代言，然而这一眼，却让吉泽想到了被侵入了领地的肉食性动物。

下一刻神木又笑起来，对他点点头，“等下还请多多指教。”

他走向登台的位置的背影看起来和平时并无二致，仿佛之前那一瞬间只是吉泽看花了眼。

只是在擦肩而过的一瞬间听到的耳语让吉泽知道，自己没有看错。

“如果被其他人知道了，秘密怎么还能被称为秘密呢，你说对么，吉泽君。”

**线**

神木隆之介最近有点烦恼。

虽然对乐器和音乐都很有兴趣，但他从小就不擅长唱歌，好在小时候也没啥需要唱歌的时候。随着年龄增长，他发现自己需要唱歌的工作变多了。当然没有到要出唱片的程度，只需要在年底的Amuse感谢祭上和事务所的年轻人聚在一起唱歌跳舞，之前混在人堆里倒还好，结果今年竟然有自己的独唱，还是尊敬的福山大前辈的。即使在卡拉OK里练习了很多次，一想到要登台就有种天都要塌掉的感觉。连去大亲友本乡家里的时候都心事重重，俩人一起缩在被炉里打游戏的时候他心不在焉，水准大失，最终被本乡夺了手柄。

他就像是被抽走了最后一丝精力一样顺势趴在了矮几上，嘟囔着对本乡道歉，却被本乡推过来的橘子撞到了鼻子。他坐起来，拿过那个橘子剥开，然后又递给了本乡。

橘子是神木拿过来的，之前妈妈来看自己的时候拿了一点过来，说是特别甜，于是他想都没想就拿来送给爱吃甜食的大亲友了。

看着吃得一脸满足的大亲友，神木觉得自己的心情貌似好了不少。

“甜吧？”

“嗯。”本乡说着，掰了一瓣递到神木的唇边，神木没什么抵抗地吃下了那瓣橘子，还意犹未尽地舔了一下本乡的手指。本乡在收回手的时候笑了一下，神木不知道他为什么笑，但他马上就明白了，因为本乡在他的注视之下吃了一瓣橘子，舔过了他刚刚舔过的手指。

神木的脸“腾”一下红了，而这时本乡又非常“好心”地递了一瓣橘子到他的嘴边，面对亲友期待的眼神他只好红着脸张嘴吞掉。

本乡笑得更开怀了，“哦，这次不舔了吗？”

而神木抱住头，只希望地上有个洞现在就把自己埋起来。

本乡开始吃自己喜欢的东西就不太停得下来，两个人又分着吃了几个之后神木怕他一次吃得太多，就不再剥橘子了。本乡撇撇嘴，也没说什么。

“刚刚……你不会觉得讨厌吗？”神木把剩下的橘子一个一个摞起来，摞成一座橘黄色的塔。

“Lami有的时候也会舔啊。”

“可我不是Lami啊。”

“嗯，Lami比你可爱。”

“……”

“但是你比Lami乖啊。有的时候太乖了，让人有点担心。”本乡望着他的神情又温柔又认真。

“呐，カナタ。”

“嗯。”

“你紧张的时候怎么办呢？”

“在掌心写字，然后吃掉。”

“写人字吗？”听了本乡的话，他看向自己的手心。

“你把眼睛闭上。”

“诶？”

“闭上！”他的大亲友不知怎么扭捏起来，用一只手遮住了他的眼睛，另一只手则拉过神木的手，在上面一笔一划地描绘起来。

“好了，你可以吃掉了。”

神木睁开眼睛，看着自己的手心，上面还残留着本乡手指的温度，和手指划过掌心的触感。

最重要的是，他的大亲友写下的字。

那是神木自己无意识的时候会经常划出来的笔画，所以他一下子就认出来了。

本乡在他手心上写的是：奏多。

神木扑过去搂住自己的大亲友，叠声呼唤他的名字。

“吵死了。”

“可是カナタ你的脸很红，啊耳朵也很红，哦心跳也很快！”每说一句，本乡的脸就更红一点，挣扎也更剧烈，然而神木并没有丝毫要放开他的意思。

“没想到カナタ这么喜欢我啊，竟然愿意把自己给我。”

“才没有。”

“啊……难道カナタ不喜欢我，我好伤心。”

“……喜欢的。”

声音很小，但神木确实听见了。

“嗯，我也最喜欢カナタ了。”

Fin

**Bonus！**

我要收回之前说过的话。

哪句？

Lami比你乖多了。

诶——？！

汪！

Lami你也——？！好过分！


End file.
